


My Favorite Mistake

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the Cheryl Crow song of the same title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Cheryl Crow song of the same title.

  
_I woke up and called this morning  
The tone of your voice was a warning  
That you don’t care for me anymore_

“Morning, Orli!”

“Tara, yeah. What do you need?”

A frown formed between beautiful eyes, the morning too young for even a coat of makeup to attempt to hide the lines. “I was-I was just calling to say hi.”

“Now’s not a good time.”

“Okay, we can talk later.”

“Sure.”

“Are you still coming to dinner tonight?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll be here.”

“Great. Bye, Tara.”

“Bye, Orli.” The line was dead before she finished.

 _I made up the bed we sleep in  
I looked at the clock when you creep in  
It’s 6 am and I’m alone_

“Is that you?” Tara asked the faint noises traveling through the darkness in the bedroom.

“Yes, it’s me.”

There was a pause where Tara didn’t ask him where he’d been out so late and he didn’t answer.

“There’s a plate for you in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not, thank you.”

She wondered if he’d want anything from her, but as he slipped between the sheets, she caught the smell of cigarettes and sweat and sex. She turned her back to him, facing the window obscured with heavy curtains.

“Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Night.” She listened to him breathe long after he fell asleep.

 _Your friends are sorry for me  
They watch you pretend to adore me  
But I’m no fool to this game_

Tara sat in a circle of Orli’s arms. He’d barely spoken to anyone else tonight, not moved from her side.

There were eyes on them from every direction. She’d lost track of the number of pictures taken.

She relaxed against him. They were beautiful together, she knew. He pressed a kiss to her temple, one of the few places he could kiss her and not get scolded for smearing her makeup.

Several gazes were from people Tara recognized, and they seemed more pointed than the others. It was possible that they knew, could peel back the picture to the truth.

Orli’s foot tapped restlessly. His eyes dropped to his watch. His drink never left his hand.

Orli was waiting.

 _Now here comes your secret lover  
 ~~S~~ he’ll be unlike any other  
Until your guilt goes up in flames_

Tara could tell the instant he entered the room. Blue fire flared, then banked, then slid harmlessly away, leaving only tension in its wake.

Orli watched him and didn’t, flickers of studied nonchalance.

This was what Orli’d been waiting for. This was where he’d been last night. This was who he dreamt of in the darkness when they shared a bed.

Orli stripped hunger from his face when the man swept out of the room again. It hurt, no matter how much she knew it was coming, it hurt when Orli rose a few minutes later and followed.

She stood and made for the exit. The smile never left her face.

 _Well maybe nothin’ lasts forever  
Even when you stay together  
I don’t need forever after  
It’s your laughter won’t let me go  
So I’m holding on this way_

She lit a cigarette while she waited for the taxi, smoke held deep in her lungs, comforting, addicting.

Shrouded in night and smoke, lines of bitterness traced their way over her face, a familiar pattern, a subtle twist to the lips that spoke of despair.

She wondered how long she’d continue to walk away from the pain, to smile when Orli left her the first chance he had.

She got in the taxi and watched the lights fill the seat next to her again and again, but never manage to keep the dark away for good.

There was no message or call to Orli to tell him where she’d gone. Chances were he’d never get it.

Besides, he knew where she’d be. She went home, to wait for him to come back.

 _Did you know, could you tell  
You were the only one  
That I ever loved  
Now everything’s so wrong_

 _Did you see me walking by?  
Did it ever make you cry?_

Orli saw her leave from the bathroom on the second floor as Elijah finished locking the door. “She loves me.”

Elijah had no answer for that.

“I’m using her. I don’t use people. When did I start using people?”

“When you had to.” Elijah couldn’t feel sorry for anyone able to stand openly at Orli’s side.

“I’m tired, Lij.”

“I know, babe. I know.” Elijah wrapped his arms around Orli, cradling him, closing out the pain. “Kiss me?” he asked, and the fire was back in his eyes.

Their lips came together, more desperation than passion. It had been so long since they’d been able to do this right, but it was still the best thing Orli knew. Tara slid from his mind.

Orli whimpered as Elijah ground them together. He’d do anything for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/78608.html).


End file.
